naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion jutsu
Just so you know a fun fanfic set after the war before 'The Last' What happened It had been a simple enough mission, retrieve a scroll from the cloud simple enough for the three female ninjas. Sure they had to make to the boarder without a fight but they got there it was smooth sailing. It was on the way back that everything went down hill. They had just past a small shrine when Sakura tripped an old war trip wire that had been hidden by genjutsu. Suddenly a wave of kunai knives swarmed the three if acting on pure instinct the three ninjas jumped into the air to avoid the barrage unfortunately this set off another trap which was some sort of binding jutsu explosion. Just as it looked like they were going to die Sakura summon a Slug to protect them but not before some of the trap hit Ino and zapped Hinata. The after math and the choice It was a clear day in Konoha and Kakashi was fighting every kage most annoying enemy 'paper work'. He wondered how the next Hokage 'Naruto' would deal with this, knowing him he would just make a mess of it some how. Just as he was about to grab another sheet the was a sudden pop as a small slug appeared on his desk, it was Katsuyu "greeting lord hokage I bring urgent news regarding the team you sent to the cloud. In an instant Kakashi became concerned, "are Hinata, Ino and Sakura alright?" he asked deciding to get right to the point. Katsuyu then spent the next few minutes giving Kakashi a small run down on what happened. "Are the three girls ok?" Kakashi repeated after learning what happened. "Sakura will be ok mostly burns and a few broken bones and damaged muscles, as for Ino and Hinata it could go ether way. I have already informed lady Tsunade and she is at the Hospital now" informed Katsuyu before Kakashi could ask, "do you wish for me to go tell parents of the three girls?" Kakashi closed his eyes "no, I will tell them you go home or help lady Tsunade" Kakashi remarked before Katsuyu popped out of existence. He then looked up to the roof "cat" he said in a firm voice please go to the Yamanaka, Hyuga and Haruno residents and inform the three girls families to meet me at the hospital. Out of no where a woman with purple hair in standard anbu uniform with a cat mask appeared "do you want me to inform their friends as well?" no not yet we need to know all the details on what happened and what the effects will be", He then smiled "and if Naruto found out who knows what craziness the hospital would have to put up with". 10 minutes later Kakashi found himself surrounded by worried Yamanaka matriarch, a concerned Hyuga head and a frantic Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. "Are our kids going to be ok?" Mebuki screamed at the top of her voice. Kakashi couldn't help but find it entertaining how the mother of the least injured girl was the most frantic "oh well like mother like daughter I guess he thought". Deciding to try and calm the crazy woman down, "lady Tsunade is in there I can't give you any more information than I already know" he responded. "All we can do is wait then" said the cool voice of Hiashi Hyuga. Suddenly a bell rang and Tsunade walked out with a smile on her face but something was off in her eyes "all three of them have stabilised Sakura will awaken within the next couple of days," Causing Mebuki to sigh. "What about Ino and Hinata are they going to be ok" Mrs Yamanka asked not hearing her daughters or her friends names. "That's more complicated" Tsunade replied not exactly sure how to explain "physically and mentally they are ok but due to their injuries their bodies and broken and will be on the border of life and death". Hiashi in a rear show of emotion went ghost white as a few tears trinkled down his cheek Mrs Yamanka just burst into tears, "Isn't their anything you can do" she sobbed. Tsunade looked down she had been a medic for over forty years and had seen her fair share of sobbing families she signed, "their is one thing I can think of though I'm a bit reluctant to do it as it is grossly unethical". "What is it?" Mrs Yamanka ask perping up a bit with hope. It's known as the Fusion Jutsu, it involves combining two living organisms into one the thing is though once it's done you can't go back whatever was Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga will only exist in that girl and I can't promise that it will work" Tsunade said with a firm look that there was a chance that this could be the end. Hiashi looked at the woman infront of him before looking at the lifeless form of his eldest daughter. Hiashi may have been hard and cold but he was not without love for his children he had already lost his wife due to child birth, his brother due to a incident with the cloud and his nephew due to the last great ninja war loosing one of the last two thinks that mattered to him any more would probably kill the last of his strength as a man, he just hoped the woman in front of him would agree to this unorthodox jutsu. "I have already lost most of my emendate family I will not loose my child when I could have done something, I know Hannabi would never forgive me if i didn't try and save her" Hiashi said shocking many of the people in the room. No more than Mrs Yamanaka as she was ready to give her approval and was getting ready to give the man a stern lecture about saving their children no matter what but he had surprised her. "Well then" said Tsunade getting over her surprise "Shizune please help me prepare the Fusion Jutsu" she yelled getting a bug eyed look from her apprentice as well as a shocked "WHAT, lady Tsunade are you sure". They agreed to it gesturing to the two parents now please get six highly skilled medics we are going to need all the help we can get" before leaving to get all the things she needed. The Jutsu 8 minutes later in a locked room Tsunade, Shizune and two other medical ninjas had just finished setting up the jutsu formula they then placed Hinata and Ino 'who both where rapped up in banages' in the centre of the room before the four ninja took up positions at all four corners of the with four extra ninja behind them getting ready to take over when the original four got tired. "Four corner Fusion Jutsu" the four yelled before waving some complex hand signsbefore clapping their hands together as if locking it in place. For the next two hours the medics worked to the braking point trying to save the two girl and put them together finally after a flash of light they where done. Tsunade walled towards the centre of the room where once there where two girls there was only one still in bandages she check her pulse as well as heart rate they where both their, the Operation was a success. The new girl The next Morning was a tense on both Hyuga and Yamanaka families had pretty much camped out in the hospital waiting to see what will happen. Finally around eight twenty the bandaged body began to move as if wanting to move. Many hospital technology had been set up to monitor the girls body function and it was at this point that the brain and lungs had started to work a bit more as trying to get more air into them. Hannabi who had insisted in sleeping in the same room in order to watch over her sister noticed the change and sent a shadow clone in order to get a doctor to do something and within 2 minutes three had arrived. "Miss Hyuga" on said taking notice of her "please stand back the unwrapping and unsealing is a very delicate process, Why don't you go find your father and Mrs Yamanaka". Normally Hannabi would rebuff the doctor about talking to her in such a way but seeing that the doctors needed there space Hannabi decided to just do what they asked and just go find her father. Once out side the room she used her Byakugan to do a general scan of the hospital in order to find him, she soon saw him in the lobby laying uncomfortably on a chair sleeping snoring away. Chuckling to herself on how her usually dignified father looked so stupid she ran to go get him as well as Yamanaka woman if she saw her as well. It had taken 10 minutes but at last the last seal had been removed and the bandages could be removed they began at the head. The bandages revealed long blond hair with blue natural streak in it with a few hairs cascading down in front of her right eye, she had pail slightly tanned skin, violet blue eyes and gentle face, she had an hour glass figure. As if the lack of bandages flicked an on switch in her brain she immediately came to life "Um where am I" she said with a gentle honey like voice. The doctors all looked at each other "what your name young lady" one of them said "Inata" said with a confused look on her face. "I thought this might happen" a voice from the door said "lady Tsunade" the confused girl said looking a the medic as she came in "we should wait until your families arrive before I explain", "explain what" came a voice from behind them as the two families came in. "Big Sister" Hanabi cried as she practically jumped on to her sister with joy and the knowledge that she had her sister back "Um" said the girl "whats going on?" cried the girl. Tsunade looked before answer "what the last thing you remember?" she asked. The girl looked out the window "I remember the mission, billboard brow tripping that trip wire the trap trap an explosion then blank" she said with a shrug. "Right" Tsunade said with a sign the thing is that due to that explosion both Hinata and Ino bodies had been damaged behond repairs to in order to keep you both alive your parents agreed to an unorthodox way to save you, it known as fusion jutsu". Tsunade then spent the next few minutes getting the girl up to date on what happened by the end the girl was shocked all she could do was look at her parents and give a sad smile "I understand" maybe it was the Hinata in her but she could tell that her parents didn't want to loose her. "Well sounding more confident what happens now?" A new life and naruto finds out As soon as she was able to walk the newly named Inata went to the Hokage tower with the two families in order to sort a few things out . Inata had found that she had inherited both girls tasted in clothing, after asking both Ino's mum and Hinata's dad to het her a set of clothes she grabbing one of Ino old tank tops but finding it was a bit small due to her new bust she grabbed Hinata pants but found herself cutting them just above the knee she also grabbed the long skirt and rapped in around her left leg in an attempt to look dignified finally she grabbed Hinata's signature jacket but left it open "nothing wrong with the human body" she told herself at this point couldn't help but laugh it was like she could feel the conservative Hinata and Proud into trying to balance each other out "well time to face the music" she told herself again as she left her room she room she was met by both her parents and younger sister Hiashi only raised his eye brow, Ino mum mumbled about this was going to be interesting while Hannabi stared "wow sis you look great", "Than Hannabi lets go. It was at this moment that Hash noticed that she didn't stutter maybe this might be good after all remebering how his old dead friend Inoichi daughter was very confident perhaps mixing her with his daughter may get rid of her lack of confidence. In any case he decided to ask something that had been on his mind the fusion took place "Hinata or rather Inata, that going to take some time getting use to do you know if you have the 'byakugan' or the 'mind transfer'" he asked. It was at this moment that she realised that she had the potential to used two of the hidden leafs unique Kekki genki "I'm not sure father, but that may come up in the talk with lord Hokage". When they arrived at the Tower they spent the next two hours talking family politics when at last they all agreed while Hannabi would be named next head of the Hyuga, Inata would not be branded with the 'caged bird seal' and that she would be named next clan head of the Yamanaka it was also revealed that she had the abilities of both clans as she activated the 'byakugan' and preformed the 'mind transfer' perfectly she was also allowed to stay at both their homes all in all talks went well. Just as they where leaving the tower Inata decided to ask to looking for her friends maybe find out what they think as according to Kakashi only the Hyuga, Yamanaka, the council and the higher up new about the jutsu all her friends had been that they had been put though a serious surgery and thus kept in the dark even, Sakura leverage as being Tsunade apprentice and a top medic didn't work. Kakashi looked at Tsunade who had also been at the meeting before looking at Inata again perhaps it best that we tell them here then we can explain what happened everyone agreed so Kakashi sent an anbu to go get the rest of the Konoha 11 to explain. exactly 10 seconds later a yellow flash appeared thought transportation jutsu "what up Kakashi the Anbu made it sound important" Naruto said in his normal up beat attitude, "Well Naruto don't you notice someone new in here?" gesturing to Inata. "wow sensei who's the beautiful girl?" This made Inata go a crimson red "Naruto thanks I'm beautiful" Inata thought, Kakashi gave Naruto one of his eye smiles "we will explain everything". A few minutes later the rest of the remaining Konoha 11 had arrived, "now then" Kakashi said "I suppose I should explain why your all here". For the next minute Kakashi filled everyone in on what happened to